1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an m-ary variable shift keying communications system and more particularly pertains to a new way of securely transmitting data using radio frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other transmitting devices of known and expected configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, other transmitting devices of known and expected configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securely transmitting data are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an m-ary variable shift keying communications system that allows a new way of securely transmitting data using radio frequencies.
In this respect, the m-ary variable shift keying communications system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a new way of securely transmitting data using radio frequencies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved m-ary variable shift keying communications system which can be used for a new way of securely transmitting data using radio frequencies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.